Sorpresa de mañana
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Sus cuerpos se detienen y jadeantes se contemplan el uno al otro, él bajo tu cuerpo y tú sobre el suyo, compartiendo todo su amor con una mirada. AU. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Afortunadamente, nada me pertenece, de lo contrario sería horrendo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa de mañana<strong>

* * *

><p>Te encuentras corriendo desesperada, respirando agitadamente mientras tus ojos buscan en todas las direcciones. Te levantaste sola en la cama después de una pesadilla y lo has buscado con sin descanso en todas partes, queriendo hallarlo para comprobar su bienestar.<p>

Soñaste que lo perdías en la oscuridad, que te lo arrebataban de las manos sin que pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo, que al encontrarlo sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, sin vida.

Imaginaste que debías enterrarlo en una fosa y no verlo nunca más, no estar acobijada entre sus brazos, no besarlo.

El pensar solo no tenerlo te había alterado.

Y al despertarte no lo habías visto, y tus miedos, esos que siempre surgían por tu inseguridad y como consecuencia de tus traumas pasados, te aterraron sin poder pensar con claridad.

Habías salido a buscarlo.

No te habías percatado de la nota en la mesa de noche en la que te citaba en la playa a las seis, cuando el amanecer estaba comenzando.

Sólo habías abandonado vuestra casa desesperada.

Y ahora llevas una hora sin poder encontrarlo, no has logrado tranquilizarte, pero sabes que necesitas hacerlo, así que corres hacia el lugar en que él te había citado, el sitio donde se habían conocido y que siempre te da paz.

Necesitas pensar con detenimiento dónde puede encontrarse.

Necesitas calmarte para convencerte que está bien, que nada le ha ocurrido, sino que es otro de esos momentos en que pierdes el sentido y sólo su presencia puede mejorarte.

Corres hacia ese lugar que sólo los dos conocen con el viento golpeando tu rostro; comienzas a esquivar a la gente que está por iniciar un nuevo día de jornada, que camina por las calles de su pequeño pueblo para tomar el tren que lleva a la ciudad, que recorre los caminos con la esperanza de que ese día sea mejor que el anterior y esté lleno de frutos.

Te detienes un momento para recuperar el aire perdido después de mucho tiempo corriendo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las personas a tu alrededor, ya saben cómo eres, pero no dejan de preguntarse por qué lo haces.

Por qué él sigue contigo.

Y a veces tú tampoco lo sabes, pero te alegras de que así sea, que él quiera pertenecer a tu lado a pesar de todos tus defectos, a pesar de que él sea perfecto y tú no lo seas, a pesar de que él pueda tener a cualquiera y te haya escogido a ti que eres una joven temerosa e inestable.

Aspiras aire fresco y vuelves a correr, sabes que estás cada vez más cerca de tu destino, que podrás pensar mientras te encuentres viendo las olas a la distancia, a los peces nadar acariciando tus pies y ese color que toma el mar, recordando las palabras que él te dice siempre sobre tus ojos y los suyos.

Sonríes al tener un pensamiento sobre él y divisas el mar a unos cuantos metros de ti.

Estás cerca.

Pero te detienes antes de descender los escalones del puerto.

Tu corazón late con fuerza y sientes las palpitaciones en tu garganta, creyendo que puede salirse de tu pecho por el ritmo desbocado que percibes.

Puede hacerlo, ahora sabes que él está a salvo ya nada más importa.

Él está ahí, sentado en la playa con las piernas recogidas y su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, sin notar tu presencia.

El sol naciente a sus espaldas ilumina su cuerpo y lo hace parecer un dios salido de las aguas, o tal vez una criatura mitológica como las de los cánticos que escuchaban cuando ambos eran niños.

Mas aquello que te ha dejado pasmada no es su silueta, sino el mensaje a su izquierda escrito en la arena.

_"No hay ninguna mujer más bella en mi mundo, y nada me haría más feliz que ser el hombre en el suyo. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo, mi amada?"._

Lo lees una vez y sonríes ampliamente, vuelves a hacerlo y te sientes enamorarte de él una vez más.

Sueltas un grito y bajas los escalones con rapidez, logrando apartar su atención de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Ves sus brazos extenderse para recibirte y caes en ellos sintiéndote la mujer más plena del planeta, la única en _su _mundo, donde nada más importa.

Ríen y comienzan a rodar sobre la arena, llenando su ropa y todo su cuerpo con ella, borrando el mensaje que tanto debió costarle pero que ha cumplido el propósito por el que fue hecho.

Sus cuerpos se detienen y jadeantes se contemplan el uno al otro, él bajo tu cuerpo y tú sobre el suyo, compartiendo todo su amor con una mirada.

Vuelves a sonreír con deleite y te inclinas para unir sus labios en un beso diferente a los demás. Pero cada uno de sus besos lo ha sido, todos los que han compartido son únicos, especiales. Y éste es otro de ellos. Éste contiene todo el amor que se tienen, toda la confianza que tú depositas en él una vez más y todas las ilusiones que comparten para el futuro.

Ese futuro que vivirán juntos, el que por tanto tiempo han querido y que apenas está comenzando.

Te separas de él con esfuerzo y ríes llena de júbilo antes de asentir y pronunciar una de las palabras que definirá uno de los momentos más importantes de toda tu vida:

—Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, hola!, ¿qué tal?<strong>

**Nunca he hecho una narración en segunda persona y fue súper extraño para mí, seguramente tendrá sus errores y le falten cosillas, pero al ocurrírseme hacerlo pensé que iba mejor así. En general no pensé hacer esto como un Odesta, pero de todas las parejas que he escrito quizá fueron los que mejor se acoplabaron a las circunstancias :3**

**Nunca he publicado algo realmente de ellos, pero espero que mi primer intento en forma de viñeta no sea tan malo xD, tengo por ahí un fic de drabbles pero nada me convence para continuarlo, quizá en el futuro.**

**Bueno, les envío un enorme saludo, cuídense mucho. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

**Hoe**


End file.
